


Do you have plans for after graduation?

by redneterp



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coach Bitty, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Skating, short term future (as in end of year4)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redneterp/pseuds/redneterp
Summary: As graduation approaches, Bitty is trying to focus on his studies and playing hockey (possibly not in that order), and (shocker!) avoiding figuring out what to do with the rest of his life. An unexpected offer opens up new possibilities to embrace.





	1. March

**Author's Note:**

> A few comments lately led me to consider future career options for Bitty beyond the ubiquitous BakeryAU/Future (because I suspect waking up at 5am to work for minimum wage while following unalterable corporate recipes might sap that boy's love of baking forever), and this was where my brain landed (with help from watching bits of the US and Canadian figure skating national championships the past two weekends). I promise the rest of this fic doesn't misuse parenthesis to the degree suggested by this intro!
> 
> As always, the characters belong to the lovely Ngozi.

_X_

March 2017

Bitty settled into the corner of the Falconer’s Staff and Family box suite, hoping to get some work done which Jack and the boys went through their pre-game routines and warmups. He had two readings for his African-American Literature class to get through before Thursday’s class, and he fully intended to spend every possible moment with Jack on this rare occasion when they had nearly 24 hours together, and thus needed to take advantage of this waiting period to get some work done. He allowed the sounds of the crowd and the pump-up music to wash over him as he propped open Clint Smith’s _Counting Descent_ and flipped it open at the receipt from Annie’s acting as a bookmark. Three poems in, he was distracted by movement in his peripheral vision. Lifting his head, he saw Georgia Martin standing at the of the row.

“Eric! I’m sorry to interrupt, do you have a moment?” she asked.

“Of course,” he replied, setting aside his book and gesturing to the seat to his right. “How are you today?”

“I’m well, thank you. I’m happy to catch you, I had something I wanted to discuss.”

“Oh?” Bitty stumbled to reply, thinking of all of the carefully-planned PR and press events in nine months since Jack’s Cup win, already wondering how he could find the time and the energy for another event.

“Don’t worry,” Georgia replied, “it’s not a PR obligation. I wanted to ask if you’ve made plans for after graduation?”

Bitty laughed. “Not really, between the Championship tournament coming up and working on my thesis, I’m just trying to make it through the next two months!”

“I can imagine. And you and the Samwell Men’s team have had an excellent season, in fact that’s what I wanted to discuss. Our scouting staff have attended a number of your games, and we have a proposal for you.”

“What? Y’all … me … what?” For once Bitty was at a loss for words. He may have experienced the tail end of his growth spurt during college so that he was now an honest 5’8”, but he knew from personal experience how giant most of the NHL players were, and had never given any serious thought to playing professionally. 

“Sorry to catch you off guard, I could have worded that differently. You are an excellent skater, but at your height a professional contract would most likely be a two-way with most of your time spent in the AHL, and I’m not sure that’s what you want?”

Bitty shook his head in reply. Yes, he loved skating, but spending another few years travelling around the country on a bus while playing 80 games a season? He wasn’t sure he was up to that.

“But as I was saying,” Georgia continued, “you are an excellent skater, which is why I’m here today. Part of my role is of course longer-term planning for the club, and as such I’ve been working with Bob and Tony on this summer’s development camp, and we’d like to have a more dedicated focus on skating skills this year. They’ve seen you play, and how you interact with both your team and our players, and think you’d work well with the prospects. We’d like to offer you a short-term contract as a skills instructor, as I believe you have not had the opportunity to obtain coaching certification?” Bitty gave a small shake of his head. “No matter, we can word the contracts accordingly. The prospect camp is the last week of June, so we’d appreciate your availability for two weeks including the week prior, to allow for prep and planning time. Would that interest you?”

A few seconds passed before Bitty realized he was staring, and was able to pull himself together, trying to sound like a professional adult and keep the voice that was screaming at the chance to be paid to skate inside. “Yes, ma’am, I would be available at that time, and I’d be quite interested in the opportunity.”

“Excellent, I’m glad to hear it. When do you head back to Samwell?”

“I’m planning to catch the 1140 train tomorrow, as I have afternoon classes.”

“Would you be free to come by the front office tomorrow morning, perhaps at 10:30 while Jack is at morning practice? I believe you know Tony Chau, our strength and conditioning coach?” Bitty nodded again, he’d come to know Tony and the rehab team well the previous summer, as he’d ~~bullied~~ encouraged Tater through his rehab (and off of Jack’s couch). “Good. The three of us could sit down and start some preliminary discussions, and if there’s time I could also have Sarah from HR give you a draft contract to review?”

Bitty agreed, and then Georgia was making her apologies and saying goodbye, off to meet with the corporate sponsors in the adjoining boxes, “an AGM’s work is never over!”

Bitty sank back in his seat, poetry reading long-forgotten, riding the emotional high. He really might be paid to be on the ice, one of his favourite places on earth (next to being with Jack, his family, and in his kitchen at the Haus)! A professional hockey team wanted him, not just as a smiling face in the Partner’s section, but on the ice (yes, it the practice rink, but still!). He was able to admit to himself that he’d been actively avoiding thinking about what he would do post-graduation, and this seemed like the perfect first step. 

Bitty rode that high through the Falconer’s 4-1 victory over the Flyers, and the ride back to Jack’s apartment. Bitty was humming as he bustled around the kitchen making Jack’s post-game meal when Jack returned from the bedroom, post-game suit exchanged for an old Samwell t-shirt and pyjama pants. Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty’s waist, pressing a soft kiss behind his ear. “What’s up, bud? You’re nearly vibrating tonight.”

Bitty flipped the chicken in the pan and dumped noodles in the water bubbling on the back burner before turning in Jack’s arms, sliding them sideways so he could lean against the counter. “So, Georgia came and talked with me before the game, and oh my goodness!”

“Good news?” Jack asked.

“She offered me a job! Well, a short-term contract, but still!”

“What kind of contract?”

“Skating instructor for the prospect development camp. I guess she and Bob and Tony think I might have something to teach those boys?” he added, still a bit shocked at the whole idea.

“Of course you do, you’re one the fastest skaters I know, and you’re so technically skilled, too. And I know a lot of skaters, Bittle,” Jack added with a soft kiss to Bitty’s forehead.

“You really think so?” Bitty asked.

“Yeah, bud. You were my line-mate before you were my boyfriend, and I’ve seen how you’ve grown since then, and how great you are as a captain. You’ll do great as a coach.”

“Thanks, sweetpea. It got me thinking, if this works out, maybe this is something I could keep doing. I mean, I know lots of the professional players work with a performance coach in the off-season, maybe I could do that too?”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded, “makes sense.”

“I know I really should think about what to do after I graduate, I mean I have to pay the bills somehow, but I really had no idea how to do that. I suppose I could’ve got a job at a bakery, but they’d probably want me there at some ungodly hour in the morning, and I’m worried that baking all the time might make me hate it? And if I was really lucky I could get a social media position somewhere, I think I could do that. Or if I worked really hard on posting more on the blog I might be able to monetize it more, or pull in some sponsors. But I know how hard it is to find a good job these days, even with a degree, so I thought I might get stuck patching together a few part-time jobs to pay the bills and all that.”

“Do whatever makes you happy, bud, you know I’ve got the bills covered.”

“Did you? … Are you saying? … “ Bitty stumbled over his words, hands fluttering against Jack’s chest.

“That you’ll be here with me? Of course that’s what I want, is that what you want?” “Of course it is, you silly boy, I love you and want to be with you. I just didn’t want to assume.”

“Do you need me to make it official? Should I find another figure to give you, to ask you to move in with me?” Jack teased.

“I don’t need anything but you, sweetpea … well, you and your ass,” he added, giving it a squeeze. 

“Haha,” Jack chuckled, and slid his arms tightly around Bitty’s torso “you’re stuck here with me.” 

“I think I can handle that,” Bitty replied as he slid both hands behind Jack’s head, pulling him down into a kiss, and they continued to trade long, sweet kisses until they were interrupted by the timer announcing that the spaghetti was done.

_X_


	2. July

_X_

July 1st

“Happy Canada day, honey,” Bitty offered, trailing his fingers through the hair at the back of Jack’s head as he passed, before settling next to him on the glider bench on their balcony. Their balcony. Even after all the time he’d spent here in the preceding two years, it still felt a bit surreal every time he remembered that this was now officially his home, too. 

“Thanks. How was the meeting?” Jack asked.

Prospect development camp had wrapped up the day prior, and Bitty and the coaching staff had had an afternoon full of meetings to finalize their reports on the participating players.

“It went well,” Bitty replied as he leaned back to enjoy the view, late-afternoon sun peeking through the clouds as a light breeze ruffled his hair. “Of course you know I’m not involved in any _official_ discussions about who might be invited back or contracts or any of that, but I expect you might see a few of those boys in the next year or two. And the coaches seemed really interested in my thoughts, can you imagine that?”

“Of course.”

“They invited me back to work with the team again the rookie camp in September, and asked if would be willing to do some one-on-one coaching over the summer! I told them we had plans in July, but that I might be able to help out some in August. Does that sound ok?”

“Yeah. I mean, we will need to be back here by August for my strength and conditioning work, so if you think you want to do some coaching, the timing would work out. Do you want to do it?” Jack asked.

“I think I do,” Bitty answered. “After everything that’s happened, especially this past year, it can be a bit intimidating to meet a new crowd of hockey bros, but this week went so well. A few of them seemed suspicious at first, but when those who listened to me started winning the speeds and accuracy drills, the rest of the smarted up. I guess it helps that other teams are doing similar things? Like, did you know that the Leafs have a woman who was a figure skating champion as a power skating coach?”

“Yeah, I’ve heard she’s amazing.”

“I guess all those years of Katya drilling me to think about my edges paid off? So if I can help some of the boys who are hoping to get more ice time, or to get a chance to move up to the big game from the farm team? I’m happy to pass along what I know.” Bitty paused for breath and shook his head, “I’m just imagining if my 15-year-old self could see me now! Professional hockey players coming to little ol’ me for some figure-skating-based advice, and sitting here, right now with my wonderful boyfriend at my side.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Jack, who reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing a kiss to to Bitty’s knuckles before he brought their hands to rest on his thigh.

“I’m here, and I’m so proud of you,” Jack promised. “You’ve put so much work into hockey and skating since I’ve known you, and I know you were just as dedicated to figure skating as a kid. And if you want to be a skating coach, then I’ll support you 100%.”

Bitty paused for a moment before replying. “I think I want to try. I know I’ve been blessed to some extra opportunities and connections because of knowing you and the Falcs, but I want to prove that I can do it, too, and do a good job. And there’s so much more to learn! I was researching coaching courses and seminars, and all the different options. There’s power skating and development camps for hockey, but getting back into figure skating as a coach might be fun, too, and there might be more opportunities if I was willing to do both? Or speedskating, I know nothing about that, but it might be fun to learn?”

“Haha. Maybe you should start with one of the two sports you know, and grow from there? You can start exploring the coaching options when we get back from Georgia, and I can get you an appointment with my business manager if you’d like, to help you set up a business plan and deal with the contracts for this summer, and all that?”

“Always the practical one, aren’t you Jack?” Bitty chirped, “though at least this way I’ll have something to say when my parents ask what I’m planning to do with my life.” After a rocky start and some hurt feelings after Jack and Bitty’s very public coming-out the year prior, Bitty and his parents had worked to rebuild their relationship, and they’d invited Jack and Bitty down to Madison for the Fourth, and they were due to fly down the following morning. “It’s better than them implying that I’ve become a _Kept Man_ , though I did enjoy properly breaking in the kitchen by making all that jam!” (Bitty had indeed gone on an after-graduation jam-making spree once he’d officially moved in, making endless batches of strawberry and strawberry-rhubarb jam with all of the seasonal produce available at the farmer’s market, and found a willing market in those of the Falcs who were still in town after they were knocked out of the playoffs in game seven of the second round). 

“I’m happy to support you, bud, however I can, but I know how important it is to you to make your own path, whether it’s coaching or creating a jam-making empire.”

“Chirp, chirp, Mr Zimmermann,” Bitty replied as he shifted closer to Jack, pushing the bench into a slow glide. Jack shifted to wrap his arm around Bitty’s shoulders, pulling him even closer. “But your support really does mean so much to me, and we’ll figure it out together.” The future no longer seemed quite as daunting as it had a few months prior.

“Together,” Jack whispered in reply as he pressed a soft kiss to Bitty’s forehead, as they cuddled together, minds and hearts full of thoughts of their shared future.

_X_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr [here](https://redneterp.tumblr.com)


End file.
